


Mounds

by Haruka666



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Feminization, M/M, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruka666/pseuds/Haruka666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„I want to fuck your tits, brother.“</i>
</p>
<p>The words kept on echoing in Thor’s mind like a wicked mantra, bouncing back and forth between the walls of his skull. Why Loki would wish for something as this, when there were two perfectly willing orifices available to accommodate him, was beyond Thor’s understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mounds

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, there seems to be an acute lack of Thorki fanworks involving Paizuri and imho Thor has the most perfect, luscious, muscly, totally squeezable thunderboobs that just beg for Loki to slide his D between them. Thor’s shirtless scene in TDW has only served to further cement my belief in this, so here’s a ficlet I wrote. I’m not sure if this would be practicable in reality, but this is _Thor_ , right? 
> 
> Warnings for male mammary intercourse (obviously) and a bit of feminization. Hope you enjoy! :)

_„I want to fuck your tits, brother.“_

The words kept on echoing in Thor’s mind like a wicked mantra, bouncing back and forth between the walls of his skull. He was lying on his back, not a single thread covering his body, hands resting at his sides and fingers clenching and unclenching in nervous anticipation. He swallowed thickly, trying to dislodge the lump of shame that blocked his throat.

Why Loki would wish for something as this, when there were two perfectly willing orifices available to accommodate him, was beyond Thor’s understanding. Though it might stem, quite possibly so, from Loki’s unduly fondness – something which had come to border on obsession to be more precise – for a certain part of the Thunder God’s impressive physique, an obsession that would not have been unusual in the least if Thor had been born a woman. 

Loki’s deviant passion had manifested itself over the years in the most absurd and shameless requests, and Thor, who so loved his brother, seemed to be incapable of denying Loki anything but the most outrageous of desires. 

He could still clearly recall the fateful day Loki’s strange infatuation had begun, born out of necessity. The giant Thrym had set out to wed fair Freya and hoped to achieve his vile aim by stealing Mjölnir from the very side of Thor’s bedstead. 

Unsurprisingly enough, the goddess had refused to yield to such an outrageous demand, and Loki’s eyes had shone with an almost maniacal delight as he helped Thor dress up in Freya’s stead to fool her love-stricken suitor. Loki had swathed him in the finest silk and the softest lace, in richly embroidered linen and flowing garbs, his waist cinched tight to create the illusion of womanish curves which Thor did not posses. His chest had been squeezed into a bodice that pushed up his breast to resemble a maiden’s bosom, the thick, firm muscles of the Thunder God having made for a rather impressive cleavage.

Only Thor’s sense of dignity had helped him to muster the necessary determination to pretend to not enjoy having his chest caressed and fondled so sweetly as Loki took his time to lace him tightly into the bodice until Thor’s cheeks were flushed indeed as red as a virgin bride’s. 

In the end, they had succeeded in killing the giant and retrieved the hammer, but Loki never looked at Thor the way he had done before.

Thor’s eyes followed his brother’s every move, flickering between Loki’s face and his groin as if unsure which was the most desirable, while Loki slowly stroked himself to full hardness. He was sitting astride Thor’s abdomen with all the due haughtiness of someone seated upon their rightful throne. Loki’s hips were rocking slightly as he leaned into his own touch, causing the delectable curve of his rear to brush every so often against Thor’s own cock, which remained woefully undecided whether to rise to the stimulation or to shrivel in shame with each mocking touch.

Budding desire lit Thor’s gaze as he watched the beautiful shaft thicken and stiffen with every stroke of Loki’s long, slender fingers, how the pale foreskin slid wetly over the flushed glans, and he was silently cursing his damnable pride for having allowed himself to be cajoled into agreeing to Loki’s ludicrous wager at which Thor had failed gloriously. But Thor was a man that stayed true to his word and thus he would not shy away from paying the price for his terrible hubris.

Loki’s eyes were fixed on Thor’s face, thin, red lips curved into a wide, self-satisfied smile as he languorously ground his crotch against Thor’s muscular stomach, the hand that was not currently tending to his own arousal holding a small vial of lilac tinted glass.

Thor sucked in a sharp breath as oil was drizzled on his bare chest. “Cold.”

“This is not about your pleasure, Thor,” Loki reminded him, a slight but distinct edge of irritation ringing in his voice, “It is about _mine_.” He fell silent for a moment as his eyes followed the lazy, mesmerizing trail of the oil where it pooled in the hollow of Thor’s throat, tempting him to dip a finger into it and paint a shimmering line of wetness up to his Adam’s apple. “Though perchance you will end up enjoying this more than you might expect.” 

He tossed the open bottle aside with little care for any stains it might leave on the sheets and placed both of his hands on Thor’s chest, smoothing his palms over the glistening expanse of skin to spread the oil.

There was an almost boyish excitement reflecting in Loki’s eyes as he ran his fingers over the broad planes of Thor’s chest, tracing the alluring rise of Thor’s pectorals as though he was mapping the chiselled muscles for the very first time, seeming almost lost in a blissful reverie for the moment. 

He cupped a breast in each hand, savouring the weight and texture against his palms as he massaged the oil into the warrior’s sun-kissed skin. Loki’s fingers dug hard into the firm yet supple mounds as he squeezed them greedily, groping at Thor’s flesh with all the undisguised hunger of a callow youngling who revelled in the pleasures of the flesh for the first time.

Catching a nipple between each thumb and forefinger, Loki roughly rolled them into stiff little peaks of rosy flesh, tugging, pinching, tormenting the nerve-laced buds until they were flushed a rich crimson, adorning his brother’s chest like two solitary drops of blood.

Thor’s brows knit together with painful pleasure as his nipples were worked to the point of becoming so tender that even the touch of the softest of feathers would have felt like the rough drag of sandpaper, and even though Thor’s eyes were glistening with moistness a soft and needy sound of unmistakable pleasure accompanied every harsh breath he released. 

By the time Loki finally ceased tormenting his aching nipples, Thor’s cock was jutting proudly from his groin, a thick, hard column of velvety flesh that had risen obediently to Loki’s clever manipulations.

An amused grin played along Loki’s lips as he watched the conflicting emotions wash over Thor’s face until lust finally prevailed. Edging forwards, he shifted his hips, his cock coming to rest on Thor’s slickened chest. “You know what to do,” he instructed, gesturing at Thor’s pectorals, before adding in a lusty purr, _“princess”_.

There was a tense moment of hesitation that seemed to stretch on forever as Thor’s eyes grew wide with indignation at the demeaning term, and Loki felt a brief surge of panic as he watched Thor’s nostrils flare with anger before his request was met with compliance without so much as a single word of objection. 

Placing a hand on either side of his chest, Thor cupped the firm muscle in his palms and pressed inwards, creating a tight crevice of pliant muscle tissue for Loki to fuck into. His expression was that of a petulant child as he gazed up at Loki, daring him to go on and take his pleasure.

Loki let out a hum of pleased appreciation and flashed Thor a sickeningly sweet smile in mocking sympathy. He bent forward, his knees pressing into the bedding as he braced both hands on either side of Thor’s head to keep his balance. Keeping his gaze locked with Thor, he began to roll his hips in small, experimental movements, merely testing the waters for now as his erection slid through the tight valley between Thor’s pectorals. It was _exquisite_ , even more so than Loki had imagined. 

A soft, appreciative moan of delight bled from Loki’s lips and his eyes fluttered closed. “Yes…” he sighed, delighting in the slippery friction, “Oh… _yes_ … just like that.”

Much to Thor’s surprise, he found himself enjoying the sensual drag of Loki’s cock on his skin more than he had expected - just as his brother had predicted - and judging from the look of rapture that was etched into Loki’s face and the breathy little moans that spilled past his lips, Thor reckoned that his tits did a fairly good job at competing with the tightness of his ass and the narrow passage of his throat. Oddly enough, he had to admit that the slick friction proved to be rather pleasurable in itself and his cock seemed to agree with this observation as it dripped with eagerness albeit lamenting the lack of any direct stimulation, leaving the ache between his thighs to feel like an itch he was unable to scratch.

If Thor had been allowed to have is way, he would have reached out and ran his hands up Loki’s pale thighs, would have cupped his brother’s rear and invited him to slide into his mouth. Thor would have happily swallowed him to the root, would have taken Loki down his throat until his lips met the tender skin of Loki’s pelvic bone, but alas, it appeared that Loki was rather content as things were, condemning Thor to lying passively and letting himself be used for Loki’s pleasure.

Loki was gradually picking up his pace, his movements growing reckless and sloppy as he gained momentum. His balls were sliding and slipping over Thor's oil-slick skin while his cock was being massaged between the tight cleft of firm muscle. Any fair maiden paled easily in comparison to his brother’s resplendence, for Thor gave him everything Loki could ever wish for in a lover, a soft, sweet mouth, a tight, accommodating hole, and the most magnificent pair of tits in all the Nine Realms. 

Having Thor bend to his will was a thrill entirely unlike any bed play Loki had indulged in with past paramours. He wished to own Thor like no one else ever had or ever would, to debase Asgard’s golden son in every way he could think of, to have them both descending into the deepest pits of depravity where no one had yet dared to venture.

Thor’s teeth dug into his lower lip as he watched in rapt fascination as Loki’s cock was cleaving his flesh, a strange melange of tingling shame and raging arousal tinting his cheeks a deep pink. He thought his breast to be a poor substitute for the voluptuous mounds of a maiden’s bosom, but Loki seemed to disagree, determined to find his pleasure like this, to rub against him until he spilled.

But it was simply not enough.

“Loki.” Thor’s voice was thick with desire as he spoke, his lips red from where he had bitten them.

Loki slowed to a halt, regarding Thor curiously from beneath half-lidded eyes. He made a soft sound of genuine surprise in the back of his throat as his brother’s intentions dawned on him and Loki reached out with his right hand to cup the back of Thor’s head. He tangled his fingers into the flaxen tresses, gently caressing for a moment before he guided Thor to lift his head off the pillow. 

As Loki spoke, his tone was as loving and affectionate as that of a lenient parent who could not resist the undisguised enthusiasm of a greedy child. “ _This_ is what you want?”

Thor gave a slight nod, a low sound of approval escaping his throat. He had to crane his neck and the angle was awkward, the muscles at the base of his neck aching from the strain, but he decided that the delightful feeling of Loki’s glans meeting his lips in the most tender of kisses was well worth the effort.

He opened his mouth, allowing the head of Loki’s cock to slip past his lips and dip into the slick heat of Thor’s mouth, offering brief but eager sucks whenever he could manage. 

Thor’s hands never strayed from his chest as Loki’s cock resumed sliding through the slick cleft, dutifully squeezing his pectorals together with varying degrees of pressure to work Loki to completion. He allowed his eyes to fall closed, solely relying on his remaining senses to savour the heady sensations running through him – the scent of Loki’s arousal, the feeling of the smooth, warm shaft as his brother ground against him, the sweet, distinctive taste of the oil as it mingled with Loki’s essence to create a most exquisite aphrodisiac.

Loki was panting out lewd encouragements, telling Thor how well he was doing, how he would slide his shaft between Thor’s thighs next time or between the cheeks of his rear, even between his armpits perhaps, how he would desecrate every crevice of the Thunderer’s body he’d be able to squeeze his cock into.

Thor let out a broken moan and his cock twitched against his abdomen. He would have his revenge, would push Loki onto his stomach and fuck him open until he cried, but for now he found that he had come to appreciate their rather unusual coupling and his mind was set on reaping the fruit of his labour as he worked Loki’s cock with unbridled enthusiasm.

Thor heard Loki whine out his pleasure, his cock bumping against the underside of Thor’s jaw as his hips jerked helplessly with loss of self-control, and Thor knew his brother was close, caught at the height of pleasure but still reluctant to let go. 

Thor laved his tongue over the leaking slit, doubling his efforts, saliva and precome spilling messily from his lips and soaking his beard.

Loki’s eyes were glazed with pleasure, his gaze fixed on where he was grinding against Thor’s chest. His grip on Thor’s hair tightened, holding him in place, and a strangled whimper ripped past his lips as Loki finally came, painting Thor’s face with his release.

A few errant splatters of milky white had landed on Thor’s neck and clavicle, framing his throat like scattered pearls of a broken necklace. Loki allowed himself a moment to burn the image into his memory before he reached out and dipped two fingers into the mess, bringing them to Thor’s lips.

A breathless groan fell from Loki’s lips as he felt the warm, wet touch of Thor’s tongue as it flicked over the pads of his fingers in a final act of subservience, and Loki’s lips curled into a cheshire grin as he recognized the glint of challenge in his brother’s bright blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://haruka666.tumblr.com/post/83306687849/).


End file.
